This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aims 1. This study aims to evaluate both the levels of HIV knowledge and the communication skills of HIV+ mothers caring for female adolescents;it is our intention to examine how these factors affect discussions between mothers and daughters related to family planning, sexuality, and HIV/AIDS risk-reduction and prevention practices. 2. To explore the degree of HIV knowledge of HIV+ and HIV- mothers, focusing specifically on their degree of familiarity with the risk factors associated with the infection and their awareness of how to minimize these risks. 3. To explore mother-daughter communication styles when discussing sexuality and family planning. 4. To assess differences between HIV+ and HIV- mothers and evaluate possible problems and difficulties in transmitting information concerning HIV (risk reduction, prevention, etc.), sexuality, and family planning. 5. To describe the process of a mother's disclosure of HIV-positive status and the perceived impact this knowledge has on the (female) offspring's sexual behavior and attitudes. Brief Project Description: Focus group interviews were conducted with HIV-/HIV+ mothers of adolescent daughters (12 [unreadable]17 years of age);the purpose of the interviews was to assess and compare the extent of the participants'knowledge of HIV as well as their communications skills/styles when discussing topics of a sexual nature. A total of one pilot and six (6) focus groups[unreadable]two groups per study site[unreadable]with forty-four participants were conducted. A focus group moderator was in charge of each focus group. The moderator conducted each focus discussion following a written discussion guide. Each session consisted of a series of open-ended questions and a series of probe questions. All focus group sessions were tape-recorded. The conversations were transcribed ad verbum and coded for specific topics. The ATLAS.ti Program was used for the qualitative data analysis. This preliminary, exploratory study, conducted at three sites in Puerto Rico, will analyze and explore the following areas: 1. Social-demographic profile of the mothers and children. 2. Degree of knowledge of HIV and HIV risk reduction, sexuality, and family planning. 3. The perceived communication styles and skills of mothers conversing with their adolescent daughters on the subjects of HIV and HIV risk reduction, sexuality, and family planning. Significance The data garnered from this project will define the communication needs of families living with HIV/AIDS and in which there is at least one adolescent daughter and will provide information about how HIV+/- mothers transmit their knowledge of HIV and HIV risk-reduction, sexuality, and family planning. At the end of this study, we will be able to design a survey (structured questionnaire) that will target HIV+ women and their daughters and will measure the extent of mother-daughter communication in areas of HIV knowledge, HIV risk reduction, sexuality, and family planning